life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Prescott Dormitory
The Prescott Dormitory is the name of the dormitory of Blackwell Academy. It is owned by Nathan Prescott's family, having been generously donated in 1998. Within the same building, there are separate living spaces for male and female students. Janitor Samuel's custodial room is located to the left of the dormitory entrance. On the dormitory grounds in front of the building's entrance, there is the mysterious Native American Tobanga totem. The Girls' Dorm * Rooms 217-228 * Hallway * TV Lounge (non-explorable) * Vending Room (non-explorable) * Girls Toilet (non-explorable) * Shower Room Hallway In the hallway, there are several notice boards, as well as individual slates for each dorm room. Most of the posters on the walls are related to social events within the school, and notices for the students. There are posters also outlining rules, as the posters in the girls' dorm proclaim "No Boys Allowed". The slates of each room occasionally change in the dorm; for example after Kate's incident, there are encouraging messages rather than graffiti or slander. Shower Room This location is first accessed in episode two, in the morning as Max gets ready for the day. She showers, and witnesses Kate being hassled by Victoria, Courtney and Taylor. The plumbing is not the best, as the water becomes cold as soon as anyone turns on a sink tap and one of the shower heads is out of order. The shower room is also available to explore in the third episode, as Max can speak to Taylor about Victoria sneaking out. During Max's nightmare section in episode 5, Max may find a key with Dana's room number on a table outside the shower room after seeing Kate enter her room and jump off into an empty space inside. After entering Dana's room, Rachel's room and Victoria's room, Max will also see a group of giant squirrels outside the window next to the shower room door. Max may take an optional photo of this group of giant squirrels. Bathroom There is a toilet which is unexplorable throughout the game, which is only opened during the morning of the second episode as someone throws a roll of toilet paper at an unsuspecting Alyssa. Max can rewind and intervene with the event. Max may also open the door and enter it during her nightmare section in episode 5, but it will lead nowhere and return Max as her current character to the dormitory entrance. Individual Rooms: * Max's Room * Victoria's Room * Kate's Room * Dana's Room The Boys' Dorm * Rooms 104-111 * Hallway * TV Lounge (non-explorable) * Vending Room (non-explorable) * Boys' Toilet (non-explorable) * Shower Room (non-explorable) Hallway The most notable difference between the girls' and boys' dorm hallways is that of the graffiti and general untidiness. The boys have no shame in scrawling everywhere, blocking out signs with rules, and making sexual jokes about other students. The chart with the room allocations is completely destroyed with graffiti, leaving Max to find Nathan's room with no assistance from it.Although she can simply be sent the room number by Kate Marsh if she is still alive, and if Max confronted her about Nathan during her hospital visit. As with the girls' dorm, the boys have individual room slates. Individual rooms: * Nathan's Room The Grounds Outside the dorms, there are several interactive opportunities throughout the game. Episode One - "Chrysalis" *Max can look at the signpost. *Max can look at the dorm nameplate. *Max can look at numerous recycle bins. *Max can look at the sprinklers. *Max can look at the scratches on a tree. *Max can look at the Tobanga Totem. *Max can look at Logan Robertson. *Max can look at Zachary Riggins. *Max can look at and speak to Kate Marsh. *Max can look at and speak to Alyssa Anderson. *Max can look at and speak to Samuel Taylor. *Max can look at and speak to Victoria Chase (unavoidable). *Max can look at and take an optional photo of the squirrel. *Max can look at and take an optional photo of the broken window (if she warns Alyssa) *Max can enter Samuel's custodial room. *Max can look at and interact with the sprinkler valve inside the custodial room. *Max can tamper Samuel's paint bucket. Episode Two - "Out of Time" *Max can look at the scaffolding. *Max can look at and use the food waste from the recycle bin. *Max can look at and take an optional photo of the squirrel eating a donut. *Max can look at the football. *Max can look at and speak to Samuel Taylor. *Max can look at the birds near Samuel. *Max can look at and speak to Taylor Christensen. *Max can look at the dorm nameplate. *Max can look at and speak to Warren Graham (unavoidable). *Max can enter Samuel's custodial room. *Max can look at the water pump, axe, a box labeled "Sammy's stuff" and several photos of Rachel Amber inside the custodial room. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" *Max can look at Kate's memorial (determinant). *Max can look at and take an optional photo of the squirrel on a bench. *Max can look at a broken lamp. *Max can look at the Tobanga Totem. *Max can have a Moment of Calm on the bench. *Max can look at and speak to Principal Wells. *Max can open the door to Samuel's custodial room. *Max can look at a scarf, a fashion magazine, a box with an empty paint bucket and several toolboxes inside the custodial room. Episode Four - "Dark Room" *Max can look at the door near the dormitory gate. *Max can look at the cairn in the far end of the dormitory yard. *Max can look at the Tobanga Totem. *Max can look at the accessibility upgrades board. *Max can look at Kate's memorial (determinant). *Max can look at a squirrel sitting near the sprinklers. *Max can look at Zachary Riggins. *Max can look at Justin Williams. *Max can look at and speak to Daniel DaCosta. *Max can look at and speak to Brooke Scott. *Max can look at and speak to Samuel Taylor. *Max can look at and speak to Michelle Grant. *Max can look at and speak to Chloe Price. Residents *217 - Stella Hill *218 - Dana Ward *219 - Maxine Caulfield *220 - Brooke Scott *221 - Victoria Chase *222 - Kate Marsh *223 - Juliet Watson *224 - Taylor Christensen *104 - Evan Harris *105 - Trevor *106 - Daniel DaCosta *107 - Unknown *108 - Hayden Jones *109 - Warren Graham *110 - Unknown *111 - Nathan Prescott Former Residents It is suggested in Max's nightmare in "Polarized" that the following people were residents of the Prescott Dormitory during Rachel Amber's time there. * 217 - Kelly Davis * 219 - Tara Garcia * 222 - Lyla Lee * 223 - Hadley Wright * 224 - Rachel Amber Custodial Room On the left to the dorms' entrance is Samuel's custodial room. References Category:Blackwell Academy Category:Locations Category:Episode One: Chrysalis Locations Category:Episode Two: Out of Time Locations Category:Episode Three: Chaos Theory Locations Category:Episode Four: Dark Room Locations Category:Optional Photo Location Category:Episode Five: Polarized Locations Category:Locations in Arcadia Bay